This application seeks support for a 11/2 day research conference called Global Solutions in Research and Clinical Practice in Communication Sciences and Disorders, which will be designed to stimulate and guide research on the conference topic of Nature, Research and Clinical Aspects of Autism from a Global Perspective for 2010. The American Speech-Language-Hearing Association (ASHA) has successfully coordinated 18 events since 1991. The conferences represented full or collaborative funding efforts between ASHA, NIDCD, and, on one occasion, NICHD. ASHA has successfully conducted different types of scientific learning experiences, including the Research Symposia and the annual Lessons for Success conference. This will be the pilot conference in a series that will be held in partnership with international organizations. The first conference is planned with the International Association of Logopedics and Phoniatrics (IALP) as a part of the 2010 World Congress in Athens, Greece. This conference will present research that has important clinical implications for the study of communication processes and disorders in individuals across the globe who are living with autism. The goals of these conferences are to (1) provide a venue for discussion among international scientists and clinicians about recent research developments, and (2) foster continuity of interactions among scientists and clinicians in communication sciences and disorders (CSD) and related disciplines from different regions of the globe. In addition, the conferences will serve to contribute to the development of new investigators in international research in CSD. To that end, funds are requested to support this pilot conference, which would support 5 travel award recipients and 5 scientist/clinicians to be paired with the awardees for 2010. A description of the content and format of the conference series (including topics and potential speakers), processes for advertising and disseminating conference materials, and mechanisms for evaluating the short- and long-term success of the conferences are delineated in this proposal. In addition, a full description of the travel award program for students and faculty is provided. Public Health Relevance: The Communication Sciences and Disorders (CSD) research community has as its umbrella goal the advancement of the scientific bases for the prevention, identification, and intervention of communication, swallowing, and balance disorders to enhance the quality of life for persons affected by these disorders. The Global Solutions in Research and Clinical Practice in Communication Sciences and Disorders program is designed to enlighten, educate, mentor, and enhance beginning investigators and clinicians as they embark upon either basic or applied research careers in CSD.